Logan's Favorite
by QueenofOld
Summary: Logan discovers a new list of favorite things as his and Marie's relationship evolves from a sexually energized friendship to something deeper. Originally the oneshot series of the same title. Nothing's changed! It's all still here!
1. Logan's Favorite Holiday

**Title: Logan's Favorite Holiday**

**Rating: T (for sexual themes, bad language, etc)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Whatevs.**

**Author's Note: Marie's 17 in this and she wear a suppression bracelet to keep her powers "off".**

**

* * *

**

Logan didn't know how she convinced him to take her costume shopping in the first place. It was probably in the sexy way she drawled out his name...or maybe it was her big brown eyes...or maybe it was those full, pouty lips.

Definitely had to be the lips.

If any other person had asked him what she had, he would have told them to fuck off and continued to happily suck on his cigar.

But this was his Marie. So he snuffed out his cigar, abandoned his half full beer and retrieved his leather jacket so that he could meet her and the two knuckleheads she called "friends" downstairs.

She had arrived in his room with her arms folded and her bottom lip poking out just enough to make her look like she was a naughty school girl about to drop to her knees and "earn" her good grade.

"Please Logan? Pleeeeaase?"

She took a step closer and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

Fucking jailbait. Fucking delicious looking, completely gorgeous, jailbait.

He rolled his eyes and grumbled, but on the inside, he was smiling. He loved it when she begged. It made her look even hotter.

He crossed his arms and looked down at her as she swayed a little from side to side, doing her best to look sweet and innocent, "Why can't you go without me?"

"Because I don't have my license yet and after Jubilee's lil wreck in one of Scott's cars...the professor's kinda wary about us takin' a car without a teacher. Come on Logan...please? I'll owe ya one."

_Yeah. You owe me you. Naked._

"Fine. Meet me downstairs in ten. Whoever's not there gets left."

The truth was, he couldn't resist her. He was in love with her, but he respected the fact that she was too young. If he dated her any time before her 18th birthday, heads would really turn, so he resigned himself to wait.

She was the reason she was still at the mansion. He watched over her.

Logan really appreciated the fact that, even though she had made friends in the mansion and they seemed to be overly wrapped up in teenage girl crap, he always seemed to be her top social priority.

On more than one occasion, she had abandoned Jubilee and Kitty in favor of his company. His favorite instance was during a pool party at the mansion.

He'd been in the kitchen, avoiding all of the commotion surrounding the party when she bounded in with Jubilee and Kitty for popsicles. All three were wearing bikinis, but the only one he saw was Marie.

His mouth immediately dropped open.

She had shorts on, but the skimpy bikini top seemed to be held together by string. Her perfect, pillowy breasts seemed as though they would break out of their inadequate restraints at any moment.

He heard the siamese idiots say something to him and he grunted in their general direction while keeping his eyes on Marie, who smiled at him warmly and winked in greeting. She had seen that he was about to finish his beer, so she plucked one out of the fridge, opened the cap and sat it in front of him without interrupting her conversation with Jubilee and Kitty.

That simple action made him fall harder for her. He took a sip of his newly opened beer and cleared his throat, "Hey kid...it's almost the end of summer. I need to take you to go get some fall clothes. I wanted to get it over with today."

Marie's eyes brightened as Jubilee and Kitty looked on with admiration and jealousy. Everyone in the mansion knew that Logan "kept" Marie. He bought her new clothes and gave her spending money for going out to the movies or shopping excursions with the girls. If and when he ever did disappear on weekends, it was probably because he was cage fighting to earn money to keep up with her. There were even rumors that he was saving up to buy her her own car.

"Really? New clothes! Thank you so much! I'll go get changed."

"Rogue! You barely stayed at the pool party for an hour! We were supposed to get tanned", said a flustered Kitty as Jubilee nodded in agreement.

Marie was walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway as she spoke, "I'll lay out tomorrow. You guys go ahead."

Now, Logan was groaning as he pulled up to the mall. He'd been forced to listen to some god awful pop music in the car, and now he was trailing behind three chattering teenaged girls...well, two chattering teenage girls and his Marie.

The girls made a bee line for the costume shop, which was chocked full of random Halloween decorations and stupid looking outfits.

The girls split up and began wandering through the shop, so of course, Logan followed Marie. He damn near unsheathed his claws when she jumped and shrieked as a life sized, vampire, robot-thing activated upon her walking by it. It laughed and reached for her, prompting Logan to yank it from its place and march up to the front counter.

Marie rushed after him, "Logan! It's ok! I'm fine."

He threw the dummy onto the counter in front of a pimply faced, teenage boy who had been reading comic books, "What the fuck are you people thinkin'? You scared the shit outta her with this dumb thing!"

The pimply cashier trembled a little, apologized and promptly pulled the dummy behind the counter.

Marie rubbed her forehead and looked at the boy, "Sorry...he's just a bit over protective."

Moments later, Logan sat in front of Marie's dressing room, trying his best not to fall asleep. She yelled for Jubilee and Kitty, but they were on the other side of the store, still picking out costumes they planned on trying out.

"They're across the store, kid. Whaddya want?"

"I need their opinion, but yours'll do."

"Gee, thanks."

When she snatched back the curtain, Logan expected porn music to start and a pole to spontaneously appear in front of her so she could start spinning around on it.

She was dressed as a police officer. A half naked, midriff baring police officer whose two deadliest weapons were located on her chest. The skirt...if it could be called that...stopped right below heaven.

"Now I'll need to get some fishnets or thigh highs or somethin'...but other than that, do you think it works?" Silence. "Logan..." Silence. "Logan!"

He jumped and shook his head. He realized that his mouth was hanging open when he wiped the drool off of his chin and coughed in an attempt to cover his expression.

What the fuck kinda costume store is this? Strippers R' Us?

She raised her hands, "What do you think?"

"Uhh...uhhh..."

She didn't seem to notice the look of sheer sexual desire etched across his face as she shrugged, "Yeah...this isn't gonna work."

With that, she disappeared behind the curtain again. Logan fought to catch his breath and lowered his head as he wondered if it was possible for a mutant with a healing factor to die of a heart attack because he felt damn close.

As he heard rustling behind her curtain, he stood and began looking for the siamese idiots. He wasn't sure if he could take another costume change.

Marie called his name through the curtain, stopping his search for Kitty and Jubilee.

"Are Kitty and Jubes back yet?"

Logan closed his eyes and lowered his head, "No..."

He heard the curtain open and attempted to keep his head down, but it was no use. His eyes turned upwards and he wished, for the first time in his life, that he could be sick enough to be admitted to the hospital that the dirty nurse who now stood before him worked at.

She wore a white nurses dress that was open at the top to reveal a red corset underneath. She wore white thigh highs and an adorably sexy little nurses hat to complete the look.

Marie playfully twirled the fake stethoscope and smirked, "My my Mr. Logan...you look a bit ill. Would you like me to make you more comfortable?"

_Oh fuck me...hard...sideways...and slowly._

His frozen expression caused her to straighten and frown in uncertainty, "Too much?"

"It's just uh..."

"Stripper-ish?"

He cleared his throat, "Uh..yeah."

Logan was not at all comfortable with a bunch of hormonally charged teenage boys staring at her while she was wearing so little.

"Could you pick me out a costume? I need something outside of nurse, doctor or cop..."

Logan groaned, "Marie..."

She popped her head out of the curtain and gave him "the pout" as she spoke, "Come on, Logan...Kit and Jubes aren't anywhere to be found and I trust your judgement."

She pouted again, making him roll his eyes and begin roaming through the store. He ran across Jubilee and Kitty, who were chatting up a couple of guys near the entrance.

Some friends they were. Abandoning Marie in favor of a couple of prepubescent knuckleheads.

He returned to her fitting room with a Greek goddess costume. He thought about bringing an angel costume, but figured she would read way too much into it, so he left it at the one.

He handed it to her over the top of the curtain and sat back down.

Moments later, she emerged wearing "the" outfit. It was a floor length, white gown with a deep v neck and a few pieces of fabric on the sleeves to give a regal, Grecian affect. There was gold threading wrapped around her waist and two slits up the side of the gown, allowing just enough thigh to peek out.

She smiled brightly at him and gave a little twirl, "So...what do you think?"

Although he was still awe struck by her beauty and oozing sex appeal, he was finally able to speak and tear his eyes away from her various revealed body parts long enough to nod and utter, "Yeah...that'll work."

She smoothed her hands over the costume and looked back at the mirror, "I love it! I should have you pick out all my clothes, Logan."

_Not a good idea...your wardobe would consist of skirts, tight button down blouses and noooo underwear whatsoever._

Marie returned to her dressing room, took off the costume and gave it to Logan, who dutifully took it up to the cashier and paid for it. Marie favored him with a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Thanks so much! I really appreciate it."

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the spot on his hair covered cheek where she had laid the gentle kiss.

When they were finally making their way out of the mall, Logan was thankful he had survived that little Halloween costume shopping excursion without rushing into Marie's dressing room and throwing her up against the wall. Although it was difficult watching her try on all of those outfits without being able to act on it, it did give him great masturbation material for later...it also cemented Halloween as his favorite holiday.

Now, he was just reveling in the fact that he had made it without losing control. He didn't have to watch her try on anymore tiny little stripper-esque outfits. He could just get back to the mansion, jack off and take the remainder of his sexual frustrations out in the Danger Room.

Suddenly, he heard the girls gasp and squeal as they began rushing away. He called after them, "Hey! We gotta go!"

Marie turned around and waved him over as she continued scampering behind Jubilee and Kitty, "Victoria's Secret is having a sale!"

_Fuck._

_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed! Review and provide feedback please!**_  
_


	2. Logan's Favorite Exercise

**Title: Logan's Favorite Exercise**

**Rating: T (for language and sexual themes)**

**Summary: Logan discovers the beauty of yoga...well...the beauty of Marie practicing yoga. Part 2 of my "Logan's Favorite..." oneshot series.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own, but I'd like to...all night long.**

**

* * *

**

Marie's screams could be heard from almost any corner of the mansion.

"Oh god! Oh god! It's too hard! Slow down, Logan!"

"I'll be sure to make it harder kid...now get that ass in gear and move it!"

"Ah fuck!"

"Damn! Now that's what I'm talkin' about, Marie...phew! You're gettin' better and better at this...I told you the more we do it, the easier it would get."

"I'm gonna be so sore later."

"But it feels damn good while you're doin' it. Admit it...you like it hard and fast."

She laughed breathlessly, "Yeah yeah..."

Jubilee took that moment to knock on the gym door, then cautiously peek her head in. Marie was bending over with her hands on her knees, panting and sweating profusely as a shirtless, and equally sweaty Logan stood nearby with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Is it safe to come in?" said Jubilee.

Logan handed Marie a bottle of water and turned to Jubilee, "Sorry, firecracker. I'm not training anyone else until I whip Marie into shape."

Marie caught her breath enough to speak, but she was still bent over, "He's tryin' to kill me with these damn, psychotic sprints on the treadmill! Who sprints for twenty minutes?"

Logan took a gulp from his own water bottle, "You will, if someone's after you."

Jubilee pouted, "Awe come on Wolvie! I'd be a great student."

Logan looked at Jubilee, "Why can't you ask Scott?"

Jubilee shrugged, "I dunno...somehow, it seems like I'd do more vocabulary and paperwork in his class than I would actual training."

Marie finally straightened, ignoring Jubilee, "Why can't I just learn how to fight? The insane cardio routine is too much!"

"Cardio builds stamina and strength, kid. Now enough down time, it's time to move onto the weight machines."

Marie sucked her teeth and playfully stomped her food as Logan pulled her over to one of the vertical leg press machines. She crossed her arms and pouted. He crossed his arms across his naked chest, causing his perfectly chiseled muscles to tense slightly. Marie immediately took notice, "I don't feel like weights today..."

"Marie...you better do these damn weights or-"

She took a step forward and cut him off, "Or what? You're gonna spank me?"

The sexual tension was so palpable, Jubilee began backing out of the room before she could even process why, "Um...I'm gonna go..."

He barely had three months before her 18th birthday and his desire to rip off her panties from beneath those tiny little skirts she wore was getting uncontrollable...especially after that damn Halloween party and the stupid goddess costume HE picked out.

He'd stuck by the door all night, watching her socialize with friends, eat and get flirted with by every guy in the damn place. Although he did have to hold back from punching that Bobby Drake in the face for dancing a little too close, all seemed to be well, because by the end of the night, he was the once she had shared some left over cake with in the kitchen when everyone else had gone to bed.

Take that, Ice Twat.

Now, it was barely 6 in the morning on a Saturday and he was roaming the halls, unable to get back to sleep after waking up to take a piss. He had decided to go to the kitchen for a beer and smoke a cigar...what better sleeping pill could there be?

As he walked past the hall that led to the various common rooms, his enhanced senses were drawn to the open doors that led to one of the expansive balconies, where he heard movement.

Luckily, his curiosity got the better of him.

By the time he made it to the doorway, he had picked up on Marie's scent. He peeked in and spotted Marie on a blue mat with her ass in the air wearing nothing more than shorts and a tank top.

There WAS a God and he loved Logan.

He was rooted where he stood as his mouth dropped open, his eyes widened and his breathing quickened. He watched her hold the pose and breathe in and out deeply with her eyes closed.

Logan would later find out that the pose he had walked in on was appropriately named "Downward Facing Dog". He could think of some other uses for that position...

He watched her slowly and fluidly transition into her next position, which was not as sexually suggestive, but her lack of clothing and his natural obsession with her body made it just as beautiful.

Logan didn't know how long he was standing there before he got caught, but he knew he had seen at least four positions...including his favorite.

He watched as she transitioned into the Extended Side Angle pose, then slowly moved into the Garland position, which she used to transition into the Pyramid pose. By the time she got to the Pyramid pose, he was fighting the urge to reach into his pants and "handle his business" right then and there...but Marie's eyes were drawn to where he was standing.

It was probably all the heavy breathing.

"Jesus! Logan...you scared the hell outta me!"

He cleared his throat and stepped out onto the balcony, shoving his hands in his pockets in hopes that he would distort the view of his crotch just enough so that she wouldn't notice the prominent bulge that ran down the side of his upper thigh.

"Sorry...didn't mean to startle ya. What are you doin' up down here so early?"

She brushed some stray hairs of her messy ponytail out of her face, "Yoga."

"What the hell is that?"

Marie laughed softly, "Come on...you've heard of yoga before."

"Kinda, but I don't know what it is."

She picked up her nearby water bottle and took a sip, "Well, it's an exercise that helps center the mind while strengthening and toning the body."

He didn't like the idea that she was exercising without him. The time he spent training her was precious to him. He valued the one-on-one time...he especially valued the fact that she wore so little to workout.

He grunted, "Sounds unnecessary. I'm givin' you all the training you need."

Marie shrugged, "It helps improve flexibility too. I used to not be able to do a split, but now, I can do a split, I can put my foot right over my head...hell, I can bend myself into damn near any shape I want!"

Logan's eyebrows raised before he quickly corrected his expression and cleared his throat, "Uh...well, yeah. That sounds good...maybe it is a good idea for you to keep doin' the yogi..."

"Yoga."

"Right...whatever."

She smirked, "You wanna join me?"

He crossed his arms, "Adamantium ain't exactly built for flexibility, kid."

"I'm sure you can at least try one...here...try this one."

She got into downward facing dog again, causing Logan's mouth to drop open as he cocked his head to the side.

From her upside down position, she spoke, "See what I'm doin' here?"

He murmured, "Oh yeah baby...I see what you're doin'."

"Huh?"

"Nothin'."

He got down next to her and attempted the pose, but failed miserably, causing her to laugh her ass off. At least he made her smile.

Come to find out, she did Yoga four days a week on that very balcony in the wee hours of the morning. She claimed it was because she enjoyed watching the sun rise as she "centered" herself.

From then on, Logan would pick a vantage point from a window, or higher balcony of the mansion to watch Marie bend, stretch and pose in skimpy workout clothes.

Yoga was definitely his favorite exercise.


	3. Logan's Favorite Food

**Title: Logan's Favorite Food**

**Rating: T for Logan's potty mouth and some suggestive dialogue**

**Summary: Marie comes back from the Farmer's Market with a bayou specialty that Logan wants no part of...until he watches her eat them. Part 3 of my "Logan's Favorite..." oneshot series.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but I don't.**

**

* * *

**

Logan was still two months away from Marie's 18th birthday and time seemed to slow to a torturous creep.

Every smile or touch set off an X rated fantasy in which he performed acts that had to be illegal in at least three states.

Everything she did was foreplay. Whether it was just her talking, yawning...or even sneezing. Every damn thing she did turned him on.

It was a sunny afternoon and Logan was hiding out in his room, watching "man movies", (as Marie called them).

When he heard a knock on his door, he grumbled, "Go away!"

Instead of the knocker retreating as instructed, they opened the door and put their hands on their hips, "What are you doin' cooped up in your room on such a beautiful day?"

Of course it was Marie. Anyone else would have left him alone...with the exception of Scooter, who would bitch at him through the door...but One Eye wouldn't have had the audacity to just walk into his room after being told to leave.

Logan took a swig of his beer, "I'm vegetating. What's up?"

She took a few steps closer, "Well stop and get your ass up. You're comin' with me."

He looked at her and sighed. She looked gorgeous today. Her hair hung loosely around her face. He could tell she hadn't bothered with the flat-comb-iron-thing since her hair was wild and wavy...just the way he liked it.

Her shirt was something he had bought for her during one of their many shopping excursions. It was expensive as hell, but held the appearance of some old, tight ratty t shirt with a Harley on the front.

Her jeans were low cut enough to reveal her lower abdomen and hips...how he wished he could just lick that teasing sliver of skin...

"Logan! Did you hear me?"

He shook his head, "Huh? What?"

"I said, get your jacket. We've got some shoppin' to do."

He scratched his head, "Shopping? Kid...you cleaned me out last time."

"Naw, silly. I don't mean clothes...I mean food. There's some international farmer's market a few miles away and I wanted to go check it out."

He grumbled as she grabbed his wrist and tried, in vain, to pull him up out of his seat. She sighed and let go of his wrist, "Come on, Logan. I'll owe ya one."

He chuckled, "How many 'ones' do you owe me anyways, kid?"

She smiled innocently, immediately causing his heart rate to increase. She gently grazed over his arm with her fingernails, "Come on."

Logan stood and gave her a non threatening growl, "Meet me downstairs."

About an hour later, they were walking through an overly crowded market filled with odd smells, screaming children and weird looking fruits and vegetables. Marie grabbed some herbs and spices she claimed were a staple in her "momma's kitchen".

She damn near shrieked when she spotted the seafood counter, which seemed to be a mile long and featured creatures Logan had never seen before.

He'd been OK with crab legs and even tried fried catfish once, but that was as far as his water bound creature cuisine went. Red meat was Logan's favorite...and nothing was gonna change that. He slowly followed Marie, but as soon as he was close to her, she turned around and held up something that looked like a large bug.

Logan suddenly jerked backwards, "Jesus Christ! What the fuck is that?"

Marie smiled happily and handed the wiggling creature back to the man behind the counter, "You ain't never heard of crawdads before, Logan?"

"What?"

"Crawdads...crayfish...crawfish...sound familiar?"

Logan shifted uneasily as Marie turned back to the counter and ordered her beloved bug-like shellfish. He'd heard of crawfish, but he never had them...and after seeing them up close and personal, he didn't plan on changing that.

Marie caught his disgusted expression and rolled her eyes, "Damn man! I forget how much of a yankee ya are sometimes."

Her accent seemed to grow thicker in the presence of one of her favorite "back home" food staples. He cocked his head to the side and smiled, "You want a banjo to go with that accent?"

"Bite me, Wolverine."

He turned around and muttered, "Oh I'll bite you alright...I'll bite you nice and-"

Logan quickly shut his mouth when the woman he had inadvertently turned to face gave him a horrified look of disgust. He smirked, "May I help you?"

She just scoffed and stomped away.

Marie eventually turned around holding a white styrofoam cooler. He took it from her, "They in here?"

"Yep. We gotta hurry up and get back to the mansion. I'm not sure how much breathin' time they got in there."

Logan, who was following her to the cashier's station, suddenly stopped and looked down at the cooler in his hands, "Wait...they're alive in here?"

"Yep! Now come on! I'm cookin' 'em and you're gonna taste 'em!"

About three hours later, Logan was busy laying out newspaper on the kitchen island as Marie had instructed. The pot was too heavy, so he had to be the one to pour the large helping of sausage, corn on the cob, potatoes, onions and crawfish onto the newspaper.

He had to admit, it smelled delicious, but those damn little bugs weren't gonna get eaten by him...maybe he'd try the sausage, corn and potatoes...but no way was he going to eat the crawfish.

Marie grabbed a roll of paper towels and sat next to Logan at the counter, "Alright! You ready to eat like a boy from the bayou?"

He just groaned in response.

Marie grabbed up a crawdad and handed it to him, "I slaved over a hot stove, you're gonna freakin' eat it."

"I'll eat everything else, but you're on your own with those damn bugs."

She rolled her eyes, "You're gonna try one."

Logan just looked at her as she picked up her own crawfish, "First, you need to separate the tail from the body...like so." He watched her snap the crawfish apart and mimicked her motions. She smiled, "Good!"

She pulled the meat out of the tail, "Then pull the meat out and eat it-" He tried to cut her off, but she finished her sentence, "Then...suck the head."

Logan blinked rapidly as he watched her suck the head of the crawdad. He could've cum in his pants right there. He leaned forward slightly, "Sorry...what was that last part?"

"Suck the head..."

"Suck the head."

"Yeah. Suck the head...it's not for everyone. I, personally, love sucking the head."

Logan was somewhere between bursting into uncontrolled laughter and fighting a raging hard on as she continued, "Momma used to complain about how unladylike it was, but I just can't get enough of the juice out of a nice big head. Not a lot of girls do it in public, but I'm sure they do behind closed doors...not many southern girls can resist sucking the head."

With that, Logan literally fell on the floor, howling in laughter as he held his stomach.

Marie furrowed her eyebrows, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Logan gasped as he struggled to pull himself back to his seat, "You didn't hear yourself? Suck the head? You were like a walkin' pun just now, kid!"

As the realization of her faux pas dawned on her, she rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm, "You are such a damn man!"

When he recovered enough, he did try the crawfish...and surprisingly enough, it was delicious. But the taste wasn't the best part of the meal.

Logan watched intently as Marie sucked each and every little head of the crawfish. As she wrapped her luscious lips around the shellfish and sucked, he shuddered slightly and smiled to himself.

He couldn't wait to have these things again. He had discovered his new favorite food.

* * *

**Review please! Her 18th birthday is coming up soon!**


	4. Logan's Favorite Night

**Title: Logan's Favorite Night  
**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No own. No sue.**

* * *

Damn time and it's ridiculous habit of never progressing when you need it to. He felt like a kid counting down to Christmas at first, but now that the date was so close, he was feeling a little nervous.

Although Marie had flirted with him shamelessly since waaay before she was legal, he couldn't quite tell if she was willing to agree to all of the dirty plans he had lined up in his head.

He didn't have definite reassurance that she would be open to his desire for her.

Luckily, she had friends with big mouths and he was able to pick up on subtle cues around the mansion. During Piotr's birthday, he was kind enough to share the good old Russian tradition of vodka and underaged drinking. Logan wasn't even supposed to be at their little secret gathering out near the pond, but Marie insisted he was "cool".

Although an evening with a bunch of chattering teenagers spelled "hell" for Logan, Marie and authentic Russian vodka did not...so he accompanied her to the bonfire.

Kitty was more than a little tipsy when she blurted out how much Marie enjoyed Logan's topless workouts. Logan just smirked while Marie scratched her forehead and blushed before yanking the bottle away from her friend, "You've had enough, Kit."

Logan watched her as she half carried/half pulled the stumbling, drunken Shadowcat back toward Piotr and Bobby. He had a minor confirmation that Marie was secretly drooling over him just as inappropriately as he was her.

He started making plans for her birthday right then and there. He'd take her out to a nice dinner, then maybe a nice dessert...then take her to a nice hotel room and get down to business. It would all be very...nice...until it got very very dirty.

During one fateful evening barely a week before her birthday, Logan heard Marie and Jubilee chattering in the kitchen as he made his way to the den. He stopped out of sight and decided to listen.

"So you got all your big birthday plans ready?"

He heard the soft, sweet, melodic giggle that only Marie could deliver, "Yep...I think so. Logan says he's got some things planned."

Jubilee laughed naughtily, "My my my...little miss Rogue isn't gonna be so virginal anymore."

Logan's jaw damn near hit the floor as Marie shushed Jubilee, "Damn! You don't have to fuckin' broadcast it to the whole freakin' school! Besides...I don't even know for sure Logan even wants to do that with me."

_Oh fuck yes, I do. All night long._

"Oh come on...the way you two have been oogling each other for the past few months...it's no secret you and Wolvie have a thing. I almost spontaneously combust from the sexual tension when I'm in the same room with you two."

Marie's voice sounded far away, "I'm surprised I don't spontaneously combust all over myself while he's training me without his shirt on..."

Jubilee laughed for a moment, "He gives you that hungry look. I bet he's just waiting til your birthday...then he's gonna give you the best fucking gift ever...literally."

Marie sighed, "Well, I hope you're right...I didn't get on birth control because of my vibrator."

_Holy hell. She's got a vibrator? She's on birth control? She's been preparing for ME?_

Logan suddenly felt the need to volunteer at a homeless shelter. This was a miracle and he needed to pay the universe back for his good fortune.

It got better...

Logan heard Marie's voice drop an octave, making it more breathy and sexy, "I tell ya Jubes...when that man takes off his shirt...I hear angels sing."

"And let the church say...Amen!"

He heard Marie smack a counter with her hand as she half-shouted, "Amen!"

"Say it again!"

Marie got a little louder, "Amen!"

Jubilee was taking on the full accent of a southern preacher she must've seen on television as she continued, "One mo' time fo' the chiseled pecs and the bulgin' arms-ah! Come on church! Lemme hear ya say it!"

"Amen! Woo lawd, Amen!"

The girls were giggling uncontrollably and Logan was working to keep his own smug chuckle from becoming too loud. Scott approached as Logan began searching his pockets for his cigar.

Cyclops heard the cackling from the kitchen and glanced back at Logan, "What the hell's goin' on in there?"

Logan smirked as he began walking past the confused looking Scooter, "Church meeting."

* * *

Logan had done his best to trim his muttonchops, but he still ended up looking like a wolf man by the time he was ready to leave.

When Marie appeared at the top of the stairs, he gritted his teeth in an attempt to stave off a hard on.

She wore a black dress made out of some god blessed, clingy material that hugged each and every curve perfectly. The cut was a deep v neck and the hemline stopped somewhere above her knees. Her red "come fuck me" heels were the perfect finishing touch.

_Happy birthday Logan...wait. It's HER birthday...HER birthday. Even though that dress was made specifically so that he could drool over her in it...it's HER birthday. No matter how fuckable she looks...it's still about HER._

"You look...you look...you.."

Marie blushed, "Why thank ya Logan. Happy to know I rendered someone speechless."

He cleared his throat, "Uh yeah...ready to go?"

She nodded happily and followed him to the waiting car. He decided they would take a taxi instead of one of the cars so that it wouldn't be so obvious if they didn't make it back to the school til the next morning.

Luckily, the cramped space in the back of the cab gave Logan an excuse to sit close to her. He draped his arm over the back seat and smiled a little as she scooted into the crook of his arm.

"Thanks so much for takin' me out tonight, Logan."

He just smirked, "Ah kid...you know I couldn't pass up celebrating your birthday."

They got to their destination over a half hour later. It was a french bistro somewhere in the city that Marie had picked out. Luckily, it was just casual enough for Logan to get away with his usual jeans/leather jacket ensemble.

Although Logan never appreciated fancy eating establishments, this place was kind of nice...and helped set the mood for the evening. It was lit by only candles and twinkle lights and they sat in a corner table that felt more isolated than the rest of the seating in the restaurant.

He, of course, ordered a steak with a loaded baked potato. No salad.

Marie ordered snails and some sort of French pastry stuffed with seafood. After they finished their entrees, the waiter brought her a plate of fruit with "Happy Birthday Marie" written in chocolate.

She licked the chocolate off of a strawberry and handed it to him, "Wanna taste?"

Now, truth be told, Logan had never been a fruit person...but watching her lick that strawberry made him reach over and grab her hand. He guided her hand toward his mouth and took a bite of the strawberry.

He immediately felt her hand tremble within his as their eyes met.

He didn't know how long they stared at each other before he muttered, "You ready to get outta here, kid?"

She nodded wordlessly as he threw his hand up and called for their waiter.

As they waited in front of the restaurant for a taxi, he put his arm around her, "You looked cold."

Marie smiled and scooted curled into him a little, "Thanks...where to now?"

"There's a hotel nearby..." He paused and looked at her in order to gauge her reaction. When she just smiled and bit her lip, he continued, "They've got really good dessert. They play jazz in the lobby on Fridays, so I thought you'd like that."

Logan was beginning to sense the faint smell of arousal on her as they rode in the cab, so he pulled her close and brushed her hair from her face, "You look good tonight, kid...real good."

Marie looked at him and smiled, "You too..."

Logan was surprised by the sudden sensation of Marie grabbing his face with both hands and crushing her lips against his. Although he was taken aback by the sensation, he easily and quickly responded to the kiss by allowing his hands to snake around her waist and pull her body against his in the cramped back seat of the cab.

She broke the kiss all too soon and apologized profusely before backing away to the opposite side of the seat, "I'm sorry...sorry...was that wrong?"

He could barely get out the words "hell no" before he grabbed her and began kissing her again. They rolled from one end of the cab to the other before he finally settled on top of her an pressed his raging hard on against her.

She gasped and broke the kiss as she whispered breathlessly, "Woo...big boy."

He smirked as he leaned back down to murmur against her lips, "Don't worry baby...it'll fit just fine."

She smiled at him and pulled his face back to hers as they resumed their kiss. Their make out session was interrupted just minutes later when their cab driver loudly and obnoxiously cleared his throat to announce their arrival at the hotel.

Logan straightened out his clothes as Marie pulled her dress back down...which had somehow gotten hiked up around her waist.

When they reached the reception desk, Marie was pleasantly surprised to find that Logan already had a room reserved.

As he led them to the elevator bank, she smirked at him, "Good desserts and drinks, huh?"

He grabbed her by the waist and backed her into the empty elevator when the doors opened. He licked at her lips and whispered, "Well...this is a pretty damn good dessert if ya ask me."

Logan allowed his lips to trail down her jaw line and to her neck as she moaned and closed her eyes, basking in the feeling of his body pressed against hers.

"Oh god...Logan."

When they reached the room, Logan had them bring up a bottle of champagne while Marie was in the bathroom, prepping. She took so long, Logan got worried, so he knocked on the door, "Kid...everything alright?"

A small voice answered, "Yeah...I'm just...it's just..."

"Just what? You ok?"

"Yeah...just nervous. I've never done this before. I've never been fully naked in front of anyone..." There was a long moment of silence before she spoke hesitantly through the door, "What if you don't like my body?"

The ridiculousness of the question made Logan laugh, "Wh-what? Marie! You've got the best fuckin' body I've ever seen."

The volume of her voice told him she had moved closer to the door, "Really?"

"Fuck yeah! Your rack is perfection and your ass...Marie...I'm lucky I didn't fall to my knees every time I watched you walk away just to thank God for creatin' somethin' so perfect. Kid...I've wanted you for so long...you're the most beautiful, sexy thing in the world to me."

The door suddenly opened and Logan had to brace the frame in order to remain upright. She stood before him in nothing but her lacy black bra and panties.

"Oh god...Marie..."

He had barely finished his thought before he grabbed her naked waist and pulled her body against his for a passionate kiss. His hands greedily roamed over her exposed flesh as he moaned in intense anticipation and excitement.

Although part of him wanted nothing more than to throw her down, rip off her panties and fuck her senseless, Logan knew he had to contain himself and take this slow. This was her first time and it had to be something special. He owed that to her.

He felt her trembling fingers begin to unbutton his shirt, so he stepped back and looked down at her lust lidded eyes as she undid the last button and slowly slid her hands inside.

Marie's fingertips brushed over his naked shoulders as she pushed the material from his body. He quickly yanked off his tank top and tossed it away, smiling a little as she allowed her mouth to drop open at the up close and personal view of his bare upper body.

Her bra was a front clasp, so he slowly reached over and opened it, marveling as her perfect, pert breasts were released from their restraints.

She must have seen the look on her face because her confidence grew. Marie smiled and shrugged out of her bra, "So, you wanna finish gettin' naked?"

"Yeah...hell yeah."

She watched as he sat on the bed and pulled off his boots and pants. Her mouth dropped open a little when he revealed "it".

He would have blushed if he was that type of guy because the look on her face was nothing short of amazed. He opened his arms and beckoned her over, "C'mere."

She obeyed and walked over to him so that her hips were eye level to him as he sat on the bed in front of her. He grasped her hips and pulled her body forward before laying soft kisses across her stomach. His fingers slowly began dipping inside of the hemline of her panties as he felt her body shudder beneath his roaming lips.

Soon, he pushed her panties down slightly and brushed his finger over her clit, causing her to jump slightly, but immediately relax as pleasure quickly over took her body.

A gentle moan escaped her lips as Logan continued rubbing his large finger over clit and the moistening folds of her pussy.

She jumped again when he pushed his finger inside of her, "Oh! Oh...Logan..."

He loved hearing her say his name like that.

When he felt her juices coat his finger, he pulled it out and pulled her panties all the way off and helped her step out of them. She smelled so damn delicious...he had to taste. He grasped her leg and lifted it so that her foot was rested on the mattress beside him.

He began to lean forward to bury his face in her pussy, but she stopped him by putting her hands on his shoulders, "You don't have to do that if you don't want to...I've heard guys say that most of you hate doin' it."

_Was she fucking kidding?_

He would have her pussy for breakfast, lunch and dinner if he could. He would make his menu completely reliant on the gorgeous prize that lay between her legs if it could properly satisfy his nutritional needs.

He laid a kiss on the inside of her thigh and closed his eyes, "Please let me taste you baby...I need to taste you."

She shivered and bit her lip, "Ok..."

He immediately dipped his face in, licking up the length of her pussy and sucking on her clit. She gasped and almost lost her balance, but his firm hold on her waist and thigh kept her upright.

"Oh my g-...Logan! Oh...yes...yes..."

Her encouragement made him lick her faster as he dipped his tongue deep inside of her, thoroughly tasting her as he lapped at her juices.

After a few moments of eating her out, he felt her body spasm as she cried out, "Oh my god! Oh fuck...oh yeeeesss!"

Logan smiled and laid a few soft kisses across her stomach before pulling her down onto the bed and kissing her neck. Her body was still trembling from her recent orgasm when she pulled him on top of her and kissed him lovingly, "I need you inside of me..."

He knew that he'd never hear anything more beautiful than her whispering those delicious words.

Logan moved between her open legs and lined his throbbing erection up with her dripping wet opening. He slowly began to push in and felt her body tense beneath him, so he whispered, "Relax baby..."

She nodded and bit her lip as she looked up into his eyes. She felt his large shaft invade her tight hole, inch by inch until he was fully inside of her. Marie gasped and wrapped her arms around him as he settled inside of her.

He whispered her name as he slowly began to pump in and out of her at a slow pace that was more to keep him from cumming two minutes in than it was to keep her comfortable.

He reached up and cupped her breast as he gently rubbed a thumb over a hardened nipple, causing her body to arch up into him. Logan shuddered and closed his eyes, fully halting his movements to keep from cumming too soon. He whispered shakily, "Goddamn baby..."

"Somethin' wrong?"

He looked down into her eyes and shook his head, "Nah...you just feel so damn good..so tight."

"You feel good inside of me..."

He slowly began moving again as he laid soft kisses against her neck and collar bone, marking every inch of flesh he could find.

Logan was relieved when she suddenly began shaking and bucking beneath him. He didn't think he could last much longerMarie whimpered his name and gripped onto his shoulders as her body thrashed in pleasure.

He was all too happy to throw his self control out the window and begin pounding into her as he felt his climax build. He let out a loud, long moan as he called her name and came hard, spilling himself within her.

When he was coherent enough to move, he brought his head up to look into her eyes, "You ok, kid?"

She was panting as well. A soft sheen of sweat now covered her beautiful skin and her perfectly curled hair was now a tousled mess.

_Beautiful...too fucking beautiful._

She smiled and kissed him, "I'm good..."

He pulled out of her and flopped onto his back, "Yes...yes you are."

She giggled, "I didn't do anything."

"Oh yes you did...and you've been doin' somethin' for the past few months."

Marie rolled onto her side and raised a brow, "I have? Like what?"

"Like tryin' on those damn little Halloween costumes...like doin' yoga while wearin' next to nothin'...like suckin' on the heads of those damn crawfish..."

She laughed, "Sorry about all that."

He rolled onto his side to kiss her head and caress her lower back, "Don't be...I liked it...in a sick, torturous kinda way."

A smile spread across her lips as she scooted beneath the sheet and brushed her hair off of her forehead. He frowned a little when he saw her breasts get covered, "Why you hidin', kid?"

Marie shrugged a little, "Just not used to 'em hangin' all out."

Logan gently took the sheet and gingerly pulled it back before laying a soft kiss on her breast, "I wish you'd hang it all out for me...I'll make this room as hot as you need it to be if you promise to stay half naked at all times."

She blushed heavily and smiled as she let him pull the sheet down to her waist, "Fine..."

They talked for nearly two hours until Marie fell asleep on her side with the sheet was haphazardly draped over her lower half...barely covering her hip and her naked butt.

She had gathered her hands beneath her face, inadvertently covering her breasts with her arms.

He just stared at her as she slept, in awe of her beauty. Her naked, sleeping form was better than any other torrid fantasy he could have ever cooked up in his head.

Logan wanted to leave her alone and let her sleep...but he couldn't resist leaning forward and laying a gentle kiss on the round of her hip. Before he knew it, he was trailing kisses up her hip and up the side of her stomach.

She squirmed and moaned a little in her sleep before rolling onto her back. She remained asleep as he kissed his way up the middle of her chest and licked at one of her beautiful pink nipples.

Marie let out a breath and murmured his name before she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him as he stroked her face with his thumb. He brushed his lips over her bare skin, "Heya gorgeous..."

"Hey yourself..."

"Havin' a good birthday?"

She nodded and stretched as she ran a finger over his lips. She glanced at the clock and sighed, "It's not my birthday anymore...did you have a good night?"

"It'll go down as my favorite night of the century."

She sat up a little, "You just wait until you see what I got in store for ya today..."

Logan let out a 'oof' as she suddenly jumped on top of him and began kissing and licking at his neck.

He was immediately hard when she reached down and grabbed a hold of his member. This time, she wasn't nearly as nervous, so she didn't require as much foreplay. After a few moments of fondling, kissing and licking, Logan helped guide Marie on top of him and push himself inside of her.

She rolled her hips and leaned back a little as she held onto the back of his neck, "Fuck...oh baby...this is the best fuckin' birthday ever..."

Logan murmured and bit his lip, "This is the best fuckin' day ever..."

* * *

**Review please! I'll be expanding on this series later. As always, if you have any plot ideas for an epic Rogan series, let me know! I'm also looking for a fun co-author! Message me if interested!**


	5. Logan's Favorite Cake

**Title: Logan's Favorite Cake**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No own. No sue.**

* * *

It had been about six months since her birthday and Logan was a little afraid of his happiness.

He knew his feelings for Marie transcended from beyond the area below his belt, but he wasn't prepared to confront the much deeper feelings that lay beneath the surface...so he was her fuck buddy. Her fuck buddy who bought her clothes, stared at her as she slept and growled if another male so much as looked in her direction.

Who was he kidding? He wanted to be her everything just as she was _his_ everything. She was his whole world and every time she smiled or laughed, the need to hold onto the happiness she brought him got stronger.

He wasn't the type of guy who thought about what tomorrow would bring...let alone where he would be in the next ten to twenty years, but when he made love to her, he could see his future in her eyes.

Logan was slightly surprised at the intensity of the transition from desperate sexual desire to future wifedom...but that's what you get when you tangle with a sweet thing like Marie.

He had just returned to his room after a difficult Danger Room session and Marie was waiting there with a large bottle of water. He favored her with a full, luscious kiss on the lips. She giggled and tasted her lips after he kissed her, "Sweaty! Someone was workin' hard."

He smirked and peeled off his shirt before tossing it at her and going into the bathroom. When he returned after his shower, she made him lay face down on the mattress so that she could give him a massage.

She straddled his butt and began firmly massaging his over worked muscles as he moaned in satisfaction, "Damn baby...that's good."

Marie smiled a little, "Hey Logan...you don't know when your birthday is do you?"

"No", he muttered into the mattress.

She bit her bottom lip, "That's a shame...I sure would love a reason to celebrate your existence."

"Hmph."

"You know what I'm gonna do for you?"

He let out another muffled groan, "Hmmm?"

"I'm gonna make up your birthday."

His head suddenly popped up as he turned to the side to look at her out of the corners of his eyes, "I don't think so, kid."

She stopped massaging and put her hands on her hips, "Logan-"

He cut her off when he turned over beneath her and grabbed a hold of her waist, flipping them over so that he was now on top of her.

Logan kissed her neck softly and ran a hand down her body to rest against her soft mound. She pushed against his chest a little and giggled, "Cut it out, I'm serious."

He pressed his erection against her and murmured against her ear, "Can you feel that? So am I!"

She laughed as he unbuttoned her pants and pushed his hand inside, but she was finally able to put a stop to his ministrations, "Logan...I want you to have a birthday. Come on, let me do this for you."

He fought the urge to groan as he removed his hand from her pants and looked down into her eyes, "Why is it so damn important?"

She idly stroked the hair on his face and shrugged, "Birthdays were always big where I come from...it's a way to celebrate someone's existence."

Logan scoffed and sat up, "I don't think my existence needs to be celebrated, kid."

She sat up as well, "That is complete bull shit. If anyone ever says you don't deserve a birthday, I'll beat their ass myself."

He loved that fiery spirit of hers.

Logan cracked a smile, "Down girl."

Marie calmed a little and smiled, "Sorry...I just want to make you feel special...just like you make me feel special."

He raised a brow as the mischievous twinkle returned to his eyes, "You wanna make me feel special?"

She nodded and giggled slightly as he began pushing her down against the mattress. He kissed her hungrily and unzipped her pants before yanking them down off of her hips along with her panties. He looked into her eyes and murmured before reconnecting their lips for another kiss, "All you gotta do to make me feel special is let me inside of you."

His words made her shudder. She allowed him to open her shirt before kissing his way all the way up from her ankles to her lips.

As he made love to her, he cupped her face with one hand and stared into her eyes. He damn near told her he loved her a thousand times that afternoon, but stopped himself each time. He was the first woman whose eyes he looked into during sex.

With the hundreds of other chicks he'd fucked, he was lucky if he faced them during sex. He usually fucked them doggy style, rough and dirty.

Now, he prefers to make love. It just didn't feel right unless he could look into Marie's eyes.

When he came, he whispered her name reverently and laid kisses across her face. She shuddered in the after glow of her orgasm and stroked his cheek.

He figured the crazy birthday idea was dead and gone.

Unfortunately for him, Marie was far more stubborn than he was.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Logan was out riding the Harley he was rebuilding when he received a call from Marie.

"Hey, darlin'. Sup?" he asked as he pulled the bike to the side of the road.

"Hey...I was wonderin' if you could do me a favor?"

_Uh oh. What now and how much is it gonna cost me?_

"Sure. What do ya need?"

She sighed into the phone, "I wanted to make my Paula Deen's macaroni and cheese, but I forgot an ingredient. Could you stop off and get some cheddar soup before you get back?"

_Phew. A one dollar can of soup, I can handle...but another pair of those fucking designer jeans? Nuh-uh. She looked good in 'em but a hundred bucks for one pair? Not again baby...oh who the fuck am I kidding? If she suddenly decided she wanted a star, I'd hijack a space shuttle and go get her one._

"Baby...ya there?"

He smiled into the phone...he loved it when she called him that, "Yea. I'll get the soup...be home in a few..."

"Thanks...you're the best."

He was back on the road by the time he realized their exchange sounded just like that of a married couple's.

When he couldn't find it at the first grocery store, he called her back and told her he was coming home, but the perfect, pouty pitch of her voice made him go to the next store.

When he couldn't find it at that store, he called her again to tell her he was coming home...but her promise to do all sorts of nasty things to him if he succeeded in his mission sent him speeding to yet another, much farther away store.

When he got back to the mansion with the can of damned cheddar soup, he immediately went to the kitchen, but found Storm instead of Marie.

He scratched the back of his head and set the grocery bag down. He had been the most hated man since Magneto among the X Men since they accidentally found out about he and Marie's special "arrangement".

That would be the last time they ever had sex against the outside of the garage. The look on Scott's face however, was priceless.

Scott tried to make the professor take "action", but Xavier had the good sense to know that Marie was a grown woman, capable of making her own decisions...even if they appeared to be bad ones.

"Hey Logan, how are you this evening?"

"Good. How are things?"

She shrugged and droned on about her garden for several moments before he finally felt that he had put enough time into speaking to her, "Seen Marie around?"

"I think she's in her room. She was down here earlier...baking something. It smelled delicious, but she kept shooing everyone away from the kitchen."

Logan grumbled. Hopefully she didn't find a cheddar soup mix substitute and render his endless search for the crap useless.

He grabbed the grocery bag and made a bee line for Marie's room. As he approached, he smelled something sweet...almost like cake.

When he knocked, he heard her soft voice call from within, "Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Wait one second..." He ended up waiting a couple of moments before she finally said, "Come on in, birthday boy."

He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion before opening the door. The scene before him made him lose feeling in all of his extremities...save for one. As his hands went limp, he dropped the grocery bag he'd been carrying and his mouth fell open.

The room was dim, but was lit by candles and decorated with streamers, balloons and 'Happy Birthday' banners. The most spectacular thing of all was the fact that Marie stood stark naked beside the bed, holding his birthday cake.

She walked toward him and began singing slowly and sensually...almost like Marilyn Monroe, "Happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you...happy birthday dear Logan...happy birthday toooo yoooou."

She sauntered over to him and used her index finger to spread some frosting across his lips. She leaned forward and kissed him lovingly, successfully sucking all of the frosting from his mouth, "Mmmm...you taste good." Marie held up the cake, "Aren't ya gonna make a wish?"

Logan, who was still in complete, pleasant shock over her naked state finally regained his bearings, "Uh...I think my wish is about to come true."

Marie licked some more frosting from her fingers as she sat the cake down on the desk and turned around, smiling coyly over her shoulder.

Logan followed her as she began slowly walking away from him, eagerly stripping out of clothes as she circled the bed. Somehow, he was fully naked within seconds.

He came up behind her and rubbed his hands up her waist and over her stomach as he kissed her neck. As one of his hands moved up to her breast, he whispered into her ear, "Why the hell did you go through all this trouble?"

She turned around and looked at him. As he stared into her eyes, he could have sworn that he knew she was saying 'Because I love you' in her head, but he dismissed it as he dipped down and captured her lips in a loving kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his, moaning as he felt her naked skin on his.

The kiss was hot, searing and mixed with the deliciously sweet taste of cake icing. As Marie dropped to her knees in front of him, she trailed kisses down his torso, wrapping a hand around his cock.

When she ran her tongue over the tip, he shuddered and groaned, closing his eyes as he gently ran a hand through her hair. One of her delicate hands grabbed a hold of his thigh as the other one guided his shaft into her mouth, inch by throbbing inch.

Marie slid him in and out of her mouth repeatedly, causing him to emit throaty, breathless moans every time he felt the head of his cock bump into the back of her throat.

She slowly released him from her mouth and smiled up at him, "Want more?"

He grabbed her up by her shoulders and suddenly slid his hand down to her pussy. The sudden action made her gasp and close her eyes as he kissed her neck and whispered, "How much more do you wanna give me?"

She grabbed his shoulder and dug her nails in as she whispered seductively, "You can have whatever you want...just take me...I'm yours."

_Fuck yes you are...and I'm gonna make sure you never forget it._

He quickly spun her around and pushed her forward onto the bed. He climbed on behind her and grabbed a hold of her waist, yanking it her backwards so that he could line his cock up with her entrance.

She arched and moaned when he pushed inside of her. He grabbed a hold of her waist and began yanking her hips back against him as he thrust forward, his muscles rippling and clenching in reaction.

After a few moments, he grew impatient with the position...he needed to be able to see her eyes...

He laid a gentle kiss on her back and maneuvered both of their bodies so that they were now laying down beside each other on the bed. He grabbed her hips and twisted them a little, making her lay on her back in front of him as he pumped into her.

Marie moaned as he ran his hand up her stomach and to her breast, grabbing and kneading the soft, supple flesh.

She licked her lips and let out a soft, lust filled moan as he kissed her shoulder, "Marie...Marie...ah fuck..."

Logan eventually moved his hand up to her neck. He grabbed a hold of it and whispered, "Look at me baby...look at me..."

She opened her eyes to stare directly into his as she bit her lip in a fit of ecstasy. As their eyes connected, Logan's movements slowed to a stop.

He slowly moved his hand from her neck and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip as the rest of his fingers trailed over her jaw line.

She whispered slowly, "Logan...oh baby..."

Logan suddenly thrust into her as far as he could go, causing her to moan and briefly close her eyes. When she reopened them, he could see she wanted her climax.

She whispered breathlessly, "Fuck me."

Logan reached down and grabbed her thigh, raising her leg up in the air without taking his eyes off of hers. Again, he suddenly and brutally thrust forward.

Marie moaned and half-closed her eyes before whimpering, "Again." He obeyed. "Again..." And again he obeyed. "Again!" she shrieked...and again, Logan obeyed.

She was delirious with pleasure by the time she screamed "again" for the last time. Logan gripped her body to him so tight, he was afraid he might have hurt her, but that didn't prove to be a problem as her moans and cries of ecstasy filled the room.

He panted heavily and rested his forehead against her shoulder as she fought to catch her breath.

Logan looked up when he heard her laugh breathlessly, "That was...amazin'."

He had finally caught his breath when he brushed a kiss over her neck and murmured, "You're amazing..."

Marie turned her head to kiss him and nuzzle her face with his, which the Wolverine in him enjoyed FAR more than he ever cared to admit.

His softening member remained inside of her even as they cuddled, so when they started kissing and stroking, she felt him jump inside of her.

She giggled and disengaged herself before getting up, leaving a very disappointed looking Logan in bed, "Where are you goin'? It's still my fake birthday, ya know..."

He admired her naked form as she sauntered toward the desk and cut a piece of cake, "Well lookey here...for a guy who didn't even wanna acknowledge his birthday, you sure have taken to this like a fish in water!"

Logan scooted to the edge of the bed to reach over and pinch her ass, causing her to jump and laugh. She grabbed the piece of cake with her hand and held it up, silently threatening to throw it.

He smirked, "You wouldn't."

"Dare me, Wolverine."

He grinned sinisterly and grabbed her waist, yanking her onto his lap. She, in response smashed the cake onto his mouth. They both laughed heartily as he licked at the cake debris that now covered his face.

She licked frosting off of her fingers and laughed, "You look good enough to eat!"

"I do? Then what are ya waitin' for, kid?"

She had just enough time to squeal "No!" before he flipped them over and pinned her beneath him, mashing his cake covered face against hers. She giggled and squirmed beneath him until they both fell silent and looked into each others eyes.

Logan let out a shuddering breath and took a breath, "Marie...I..."

His voice trailed off.

She smiled a little and furrowed her eyebrows, "What is it, Logan?"

He cleared his throat after a brief hesitation, "I just wanted to thank ya...for the fake birthday...and for the cake. Chocolate is my favorite."

* * *

**LOVED writing this one guys! Please review! **


	6. Logan's Favorite Flower

**Logan's Favorite Flower**

**Disclaimer: No own, no sue.**

* * *

Marie had woken up the previous day complaining of achiness, nausea and exhaustion. Logan, being a man, immediately thought she might be pregnant. He knew she was extremely consistent with her birth control...but still...he was the Wolverine. If any man's sperm could render birth control useless, it was his.

Part of him panicked, but the other part of him felt inappropriately happy...so he asked her as she curled in bed to take yet another nap that afternoon, "Marie...do you think you might be...uhhh...pregnant?"

She groaned as she rolled over and rubbed her forehead, "What?"

"You're sick...I know you might be scared if you are, but I want you to know I'll be there for ya no matter what, ok kid?"

She smiled wearily and held out a hand to him, "You are so damned cute...but I ain't pregnant...I think I got the flu, baby."

He was confused when a small wave of disappointment made his stomach drop, but that feeling was overshadowed by panic. The flu? Was it that swine flu people had been freaking out about? Didn't that kill people? Would she be ok?

He kissed her head and felt the heat of her fever radiating off of her body. He told her he would be right back and rushed off to find Doctor McCoy. As soon as Hank heard the word "flu", he went to her room and performed a thorough examination. He agreed that she did indeed have the flu and put her on lockdown since he didn't want to risk a flu outbreak in the school.

Luckily, Logan's healing factor prevented him from getting sick or transferring germs, so he became the sick Marie's caregiver...and he was happy to do so.

The next day, she got worst. She jumped out of bed and scrambled to the bathroom to throw up. Logan held her hair and rubbed her back, doing everything he could to keep from watching her as she heaved over the toilet.

He'd seen his fair share of blood and gore in his life, but for some reason, her throwing up made his stomach turn.

After she brushed her teeth, she decided to shower. He waited outside of her shower for a few moments before she suddenly complained of feeling faint. He pulled open the shower curtain just in time to catch her crumpling body.

When he got her back into bed, he kissed her forehead and traced his thumb over her eyebrow, "Ya gotta eat, kid. You're passin' out because you don't have anything on your stomach."

Marie turned on her side and curled into a ball, "I'll just throw back up again..."

"Fine, then just try to drink some ginger ale and have a couple of crackers."

He watched intently as she slowly and carefully drank a glass of ginger ale and ate three saltines. She laid back down in the bed and shuddered. He started to take a seat in the arm chair to watch her sleep, but she held a hand out to him, "Would you mind layin' down with me, baby?"

Logan took her hand and smiled, "No problem, darlin'."

He laid down with her and gathered her into his arms as he kissed the top of her head. When her breathing was even and her body was relaxed, he kissed her once more and uncurled her body from his.

She moaned a little and idly reached a hand out to his side of the bed as he stood and brushed a gentle hand over her forehead. He whispered, "I'm gonna go get you some things from the store, kid. Be right back."

Marie moaned again and relaxed into the bed as he draped a cover over her.

Within twenty minutes, he was in the store, picking up some gatorade and some Tylenol Cold & Flu. As he walked out of the store, his eyes immediately went to a multidimensional, purple colored flower.

The sales woman was beside him within seconds, "May I help you sir?"

Logan cleared his throat, "Uh yeah...what kind of flower is that?"

"Oh...that's a Dervish Dahlia. Very beautiful...for a girlfriend of yours?"

"Yeah."

She opened the display case and picked up the flower, "This is the perfect flower to give to someone who you love...but it doesn't match every personality. It's not perfect or traditionally romantic...this flower is unpredictable, spicy...unique. Sometimes I find that they're just downright frustrating."

A smirk spread across Logan's lips as he pulled out his wallet, "Can you make a...what do ya call it...arrangement outta those?"

The woman nodded and smiled, "She must be a real special girl."

* * *

When Logan walked into the room, Marie gasped when she saw the flowers. He set the grocery bag of medicine and gatorade down on the desk before taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"Here, kid...thought these would cheer ya up a little."

She smiled and took the flowers, "Oh Logan...they're gorgeous...they're..."

Her voice trailed off as he noticed tears forming in her eyes. He panicked a little, "What? Something wrong?"

"No...no...I just...they're perfect...my grandma used to grow Dahlia's in her garden. My momma's whole wedding bouquet was made out of 'em...these have always been my favorite flower...how did you know?"

Logan wished he could have played into that, but he decided to be honest, "I didn't. I just saw it and it connected...they reminded me of you."

_Cliche...reeeaaal cliche._

She laughed wearily and wiped the tears from her eyes, "So I'm unpredictable and frustrating?"

He stroked her cheek for a second as he looked into her eyes, "Nah kid...you're a fuckin' beautiful, fiery little spitfire..."

_And you make my life worth living. Say it, Logan...say it, you pussy! I love you Marie! Marry me, have my children and never leave me...SAY IT._

Marie smiled and hugged him as she whispered, "Thank you Logan...thank you for everything..."

He held her close and closed his eyes, wishing he had the courage to say everything he was thinking. He sighed in resignation as he ran a hand through her hair...at least he had made her happy.

From then on, Dahlia's would be his favorite flower.

* * *

**REVIEW please! "Logan's Favorite Words" is coming up next!**


	7. Logan's Favorite Words

**Logan's Favorite Words**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No own, no sue.**

* * *

They'd been fuck buddies for a couple of months shy of a year and Logan was itching to tell her he loved her. He could tell that she was starting to want more, too, but she never said anything.

Although he was hesitant to properly verbalize his true feelings, he continued to shower her with the affection that only a man truly in love would give.

When they played football with some of the kids on Thanksgiving, they looked like the perfect couple.

The holiday game was actually Logan's idea, but he made Marie plan it since he didn't want to look like a big ole softy. There were a few kids who were unable to go home and he felt bad for them, so he suggested that Marie schedule a game for the afternoon before Thanksgiving dinner was served.

He actually allowed other people to hear his laugh and see the genuine smile that he only usually favored Marie with in the privacy of their room.

As he "tackled" her, he picked her up from behind and playfully lifted her in the air as she giggled uncontrollably. Storm was busy snapping pictures and caught several adorable ones of them together.

When they lined up for another play, Logan was on offense while Marie was positioned at defense. She pointed over the line and yelled at him, "You're goin' down!"

_Yep, I am...on you...tonight._

She must've known what he was thinking because she wriggled her eyebrows and flicked her tongue out suggestively.

That little show of hers made him almost drop the ball when it was snapped. Logan was unable to find any open receivers, so he opted to run it. Marie caught up to him and jumped on his back, but he ended up carrying her all the way into the "inzone" for a touchdown.

The kids had a field day with that.

Marie was laughing so hard she almost fell completely off of his back, but he hooked his arms under her knees and held her as she wrapped her arms more securely around his neck.

"Don't I get a kiss for whoopin' your sorry ass?" he laughed.

She giggled and favored his cheek with a soft kiss, "That's all you get, mister! You know ya cheated!"

One of the kids ran up to them, "Nuh uh! Mr. Logan played fair and square!"

Logan smirked as he set Marie on her feet, "Yep. You tell 'er, kiddo."

He ruffled the boy's head and guided him back to the line up before tossing the ball back to Peter.

Marie kissed his cheek again and smirked, "I love it when you show off that brute strength of yours..."

He grabbed her by the waist, but she whispered something about not being naughty in front of the kids. He grinned, "You think I'm naughty now, just wait til you see me tonight."

A couple of the younger girly girls who were sitting on the sidelines serving as cheerleaders stood and began chanting, "Logan and Rogue sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love...then comes marriage...then comes Wolverine with a baby carriage."

He grumbled and eyed the little girls warily as Marie rolled her eyes and squeezed his arm, "There there...calm down." She began running back to the other side of the field and playfully yelled back, "Who knows? They could be right!"

_"Wouldn't that be somethin'", _he thought as he got a faraway look in his eyes. Jubilee had to yell his name to snap him out of the daydream that was filled with Marie, their home and their future children.

After a fun afternoon playing football, everyone returned to the mansion to get ready for dinner.

Marie and Logan had a quickie in the shower and made it downstairs just as everyone was getting situated in the lunch room.

After the professor said a few words, then everyone dug in. Storm spoke up as the meal was winding down, "How about we go around the table and say one thing we're thankful for?"

_How about, let's not...and say we did._

Jean smiled and looked at Scott as she squeezed his hand, "I'll go first...I'm thankful for everyone here and the fact that our world is becoming better for you kids to grow up in...I'm also thankful that, by this time next year...we'll need an extra place at this table..."

Storm screeched happily, "You're pregnant?"

Jean nodded as her friend grabbed her into a hug. Congratulations poured in from every end of the table. Even Logan raised a glass and nodded toward the happy couple.

Marie was proud.

The children were given their opportunity to tell what they were thankful for and Logan couldn't help but get bored.

A random, little voice blurted, "I'm thankful for the flowers!"

_I'm thankful for Marie's luscious lips._

Another child yelled, "I'm thankful for the stars in the sky."

_I'm thankful for Marie's tight, round ass._

"I'm thankful for the new Nintendo Wii in the rec room!"

_I'm thankful for Marie's mile long legs...wrapped around my hips as I-_

He suddenly heard Storm call his name, "Logan, it's your turn. What are you thankful for?"

The professor suddenly interjected, "He's thankful for Rogue..." Logan's eyes bugged out slightly as the professor's calm eyes met his. Charles smirked at Logan before he continued, "He's thankful for her for putting on such a wonderful football game for you this afternoon."

Logan nodded and coughed a little, "Yeah...and I'm thankful for all this delicious grub. Great job Storm. Jean."

Logan heard the professor's voice in his head, '_Logan...please try not to project so loudly when I'm in the room. I may be tolerant of your arrangement, but I still think of her as a daughter and no father wants to hear those kind of thoughts about his daughter.'_

_Sorry, Chuck...Happy Thanksgiving._

By the time Christmas arrived, Logan was able to get copies of the pictures Storm took at the football game blown up and framed to give to Marie as one of her presents. He figured it was a nice change from all of the expensive, meaningless shit he bought her.

He presented it to her on Christmas eve.

She must have liked it, because five minutes after she opened it, she was giving him a blow job. Ten minutes after that, she was on top of him, fucking his brains out. She slowed her movements and placed her forehead against his, "Logan...Logan...I love you."

He grabbed her hips and suddenly halted her movements before taking her face in his hands and tilting it up.

He whispered, "Marie...look at me..." She slowly opened her eyes to stare into his. He kissed her lips softly and whispered, "Say it again...look at me and say it..."

Her body trembled against his as she looked into his eyes and whispered, "I-I love you..."

His mouth dropped open as he stared at her, "Holy shit..."

Marie averted her eyes, "I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't have said that-"

He quickly ran a hand through her hair before pulling her face close to his, "I fuckin' love you so damn much..."

Before she could say anymore, he kissed her hungrily and rolled them over as he began desperately pumping into her. She moaned into his mouth and arched her back, pressing her body closer to his as they began cumming together.

Logan laid worshipful kisses all over her face, neck and chest. He rolled off of her but kept her enveloped in his embrace as he continued laying butterfly kisses over her forehead.

She smiled and idly traced invisible designs over his pectoral muscles, "I was so afraid you would freak out over me sayin' that. It just popped out..."

He smiled and squeezed her for a brief second, "Truth be told...I'm glad it did."

She looked up into his eyes, "Get dressed...I wanna show ya somethin'."

Within ten minutes, Marie was silently leading him through the halls of the mansion. She led him into the library, which was only lit by the fire and the lights of the large Christmas tree in the room.

He had seen it before, but never at night...next to the glow of a warm, crackling fire. He looked at her as she closed her eyes and took a deep whiff of the air, "Smell that? Smells like Christmas."

He smiled and pulled her close, "Smells good..."

They eventually laid down on the couch together, staring at the tree and the fire. She laid her head on his chest and yawned as minutes began to tick by, "Merry Christmas, baby..."

"Merry Christmas, darlin'."

Soon, her breathing grew even and her eyes closed. He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Those three precious words turned out to be the best gift he'd ever gotten.

* * *

**Review! I do hope you enjoyed this one. It was fun to write. **

*****************ALERT***************

**Since this "Logan's Favorite..." series has sprung SO many parts, I plan on consolidating all parts into one story and deleting the separate little parts, so keep an eye out. Don't panic, it will all still be there for your repeated viewing pleasure, just under one story entitled "Logan's Favorite..."  
**


	8. Logan's Favorite Pain

**Title: Logan's Favorite Pain**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: What's the next step in a relationship after you say the words "I love you"? Logan and Marie's answer may be different. I decided to pull a few heart strings with this one people. There's some heart ache in here, but it is not permanent. I promise a happy ending, so I encourage you to continued reading after you finish this one.**

* * *

Three months after Christmas, Logan began to feel as though it was only natural that he ask Marie to marry him. He knew (or thought he knew) that she wanted a wedding, a marriage, and kids.

She had made him want all of those things so badly he could taste it.

He wanted to call her his wife.  
He wanted to watch her become the mother of his children.  
He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Logan never thought he could ever be one of _those_ guys who smiled for no reason, but when he looked at her, he found himself grinning like an idiot. Whenever she caught him staring, he expected her to ask what the hell was wrong with him, but instead, she'd just smile back and wink.

If the staring continued, she'd simply stop what she was doing and "take care" of him.

He loved her so much...too much. He now understood what people meant when they said "I love you so much, it hurts", because his heart literally ached at the thought of her.

Marie bounded into the room and smiled at him, "Hey baby! Whatcha doin'?"

He had heard her coming and stashed the jewelry catalog he was looking at in the desk before she entered. He shrugged a little and looked down at the empty desk, cursing the fact that he hadn't come up with a decent alibi.

"Uhh...waitin' for you."

"Oh really? Waitin' for me to do what?" she asked as she raised a brow suggestively.

Damn, she was insatiable. Did he mention that was one of the reasons why he loved her so damned much?

She sat in his lap and began kissing his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and moaned her name. She suddenly stopped and patted his shoulders, "Before I forget...guess what?"

"What?"

"Peter and Kitty got engaged!"

He tried to keep his face from falling as she smiled brightly at him. Why did she look so happy for them? Shouldn't she be jealous or badgering him about why they're not engaged?

"Logan, did you hear me?"

He nodded and forced himself to smile genuinely, "Yeah, sorry...yeah, that's great, right?"

"It's amazing! I'm so happy for them." She stood and began undressing, "I mean, when they first got together, I thought that their personalities would just be too different, but he's really seemed to make her a better person. She's not so...so..."

"Spastic?" he finished for her.

She pointed at him and laughed, "I was gonna say immature, but spastic is good enough."

Logan cleared his throat and stood, "Marriage, huh? They've only been together for a few months, right?"

"Yeah...I think four months."

"Wow..."

"Yeah! And she's asked me to be one of her bridesmaids."

"That's great, kid...hope she doesn't make you wear some god awful dress."

Marie shrugged, "It's every bride's right to dress up her closest friends and female relatives as complete and total buffoons on her wedding day. God! I remember when I was a flower girl in my cousin's wedding and she made her bridesmaids wear these frilly, bell sleeved pepto bismol colored dresses with matching bonnets. I swear, lookin' at that wedding party made me feel like I was trippin' on acid...and I was only eight!"

Logan laughed appropriately at the story and watched her as she moved around the room. He thought about the jewelry catalog hiding in the desk and smirked to himself. The piece of jewelry she'd be getting was going to be a ring...a very special ring.  


* * *

He didn't tell anyone that he was planning on doing it. He didn't want to put on a show. He just wanted to do it...so he went to a store, purchased a ring that reminded him of her, stuffed it in his pocket and returned home.

Logan wouldn't go into all the pomp and circumstance of a rose covered, candle lit dinner. Marie wasn't into that kind thing. He'd just do it when it felt right.

One evening, Marie was alone in their room, cleaning up and dancing to the music she was listening to through her head phones. She didn't hear him come in, so he had the rare opportunity to see her dance as though no one was watching.

He crossed his arms and laughed a little as he watched her. A few moments later, she turned around and jumped, "Jesus! Logan! I didn't see ya there!"

Logan laughed and put his hands up, "Sorry, kid. Didn't mean to scare ya."

She tossed her mp3 player onto the bed and caught her breath, "What you doin' back so early, baby?"

"The simulator in the Danger Room is actin' up. Wanna get dinner?"

"Sure, " she said as she turned around and continued cleaning. "They had spaghetti today for dinner, but we could go get some Chinese...I'm not really in the mood for pizza, but we can get one as long as I get the salad."

She was so busy cleaning up and chattering on about food, she didn't even notice that he had taken out the ring and was holding it out for her.

When Marie turned around and saw it, all talking ceased. Her mouth dropped open and there was a long, nerve wracking moment of silence.

"Say something, kid."

Her eyes darted from his face to the ring and back again, "What is this?"

He let out a small, nervous laugh that even he knew was uncharacteristic of him, "It's an engagement ring, baby...I'm askin' you to marry me."

Tears began forming in her eyes, but Logan immediately realized they weren't happy tears.

She broke into a sob and covered her mouth as she worked to get her crying under control. When she was finally calm enough to speak, she trembled and began backing away, "L-Logan...I'm sorry...but I can't marry you..."

Marie didn't give him the opportunity to respond as she ran out of the room. He stood there in shock for several minutes before he looked down at the ring and shoved it back into his pocket.

He needed to find her.

He rushed out of the mansion, following her scent all the way to the south lawn that overlooked the pond. She sat under a tree, sobbing with her head in face in her hands.

What had he done wrong?

"Kid...I don't know what's goin' on, but I love you and I wanna marry you. Don't you wanna spend your life with me?"

Marie sniffled and looked up at him. She took a few deep breaths and stood, "Of course, baby. More than you'll ever know."

"Then...why?"

She pursed her lips, "Logan...we know that you're probably somewhere between 90 and a hundred years old, right?" He nodded as she continued, "That means you're practically immortal."

"I'm not immortal-"

She cut him off, "The point is...it's going to take you much longer to die than me...and I can't let you tie yourself to me. I can't let you tie yourself to a dying woman...I love you too much to let you watch me shrivel up and die."

Logan felt the tears form in his own eyes as he watched her sniffle and wipe at her own tears. His trembling voice felt so small as he called her name, "Marie..."

Marie took a step back and shook her head, "No...Logan...I've known this was gonna be a problem for a long time, but I just didn't wanna let myself think about it because I love you so much it hurts..."

His voice almost cracked as he spoke, "Marie, I feel the same way..."

She smiled through the tears as he took her hands and laid butterfly kisses across her knuckles. It was the first time he actually allowed himself to realize that he would most likely outlive her.

Somewhere, in the dark recesses of his mind, he knew it, but he couldn't acknowledge it. He couldn't remember life before her. He didn't want to remember life before her.

He found himself suddenly and irrationally angry with God or whoever the creator of the universe was. How could he be blessed with something so wonderful, just to have it snatched away after so little time?

Logan pulled her close and kissed her face desperately, "I can't live without ya, kid...you're everything to me."

Her crying was renewed as he clutched her close. She whispered softly as her trembling hands cupped his face, "Eventually, you're gonna have to learn to live without me...cause one day, sooner than you're willin' to accept...I'm not gonna be around."

A strangled cry escaped his throat as he pulled her closer, "Don't! Don't say that!"

"Shhhh..." she whispered as she stroked his cheeks and looked into his wet eyes, "I know it hurts to hear that...but it's true. The closer we get now, the harder it's gonna be for you to let me go later." She sniffled and tried to keep her voice from getting lost within her tears, "I love you more than anyone or anythin' in this world, honey...but I can't marry you." Another pause came as she looked down and suppressed a deep, painful sob, "I don't even know how much longer I can be with you..."

With that, she pried out of his grasp and ran away, leaving Logan alone with his pain.  


* * *

**Please resist the flames until after the next chapter, but for now, please do review and provide feedback!**


	9. Logan's Favorite Music

**Logan's Favorite Music**

**Summary: You won't understand the title of this one until the very end...so stay tuned.**  


* * *

For weeks, they didn't talk...and for weeks, she was sick about it. Not sick in that poet, metaphorical type way, but actually physically sick. She figured her depression over she and Logan's situation was what made her so tired, but she had a hard time explaining the vomiting.

She had suddenly begun sleeping in her old room again and rumors began circulating that the Logan-Marie romance had crashed and burned...just like so many suspected it would.

He spent several nights sitting outside of her room, listening to her cry and smelling the salt from her tears. It was the most torturous thing he could have done to himself, but if that's what he had to do to just be able to be near her...he would do it.

Marie withdrew from everything and everyone. When she did come out of her room, she seemed like a ghost of her former self; haunting the hallways with her silent, sorrowful presence.

Logan was rarely in the mansion during daylight hours.

He reappeared for missions and some could often see him creeping into the mansion under cover of darkness, but he had withdrawn as well.

During one night in particular, Scott ran into him in the kitchen. It had to be past midnight and, by the looks of it, Scott was up getting a snack for his heavily pregnant wife.

Scott crossed his arms and stood in the doorway for several moments, eyeing the brooding Wolverine as he nursed a beer.

Logan waited for a few seconds before he growled, "I'm warnin' you, Scooter. I ain't in the mood to talk, so just get in, get whatever the hell you need and get out."

Scott sighed, "What the hell did you do to her? If you had just stayed away from her in the first place, this would have all been avoided. What did you do, Logan? Cheat? Couldn't keep it in your pants? Why is she so hurt?"

Too bad Scott didn't listen to Logan when he warned him, because he soon found the side of his face meeting Logan's fist.

Logan didn't punch him as hard as he could have or wanted to, but it was enough for him to get the point and draw a bit of blood. The punch did, however, make a lot more racket than he intended. Scott shook his head and scrambled to his feet as the last of the pots and pans clattered to the floor.

When a group of people rushed into the doorway, he spotted Marie through the crowd. Their eyes connected and he immediately saw the look of pain in her eyes. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, she pushed back through the people who had gathered in the doorway in an effort to get away before she burst into tears.

As soon as she got to her room, she stumbled to the bathroom and stuck her head in the toilet to vomit.

She never knew a broken heart could make someone so sick.

A little while later, she pulled it together enough to creep down to the med lab to visit Scott. She knew that the confrontation had something to do with her.

Scott had always been protective of her in a very big brother-y type of way. Although most of the time, she appreciated it, the rest of the time, she felt he was simply sticking his nose into business that wasn't his.

When she arrived in he med lab, she found Jean and Hank at Scott's side. He had apparently cut his hand on a knife during the fall and was receiving stitches, but other than that, he was fine.

Jean turned around and gave her a pained smile, "Hey...he's fine. Just a few stitches, but he's acting like a big baby."

Scott grumbled and peeked around Jean to greet Rogue. He looked between Hank and Jean, "Could you give us a minute?"

Jean nodded and kissed his cheek as Hank finished up with the rest of the bandaging. As soon as they were gone, Marie approached, "What happened?"

Scott pointed to the ugly bruise on his face, "I kinda decided to run into Logan's fist with my head."

Marie smiled sadly, "Not a smart idea...so what started it?"

"Don't you mean 'who' started it?"

"Alright...who started it?"

He sighed, "You. Seems like you're a pretty tender subject for the big guy...huh?" Marie looked down and fiddled with the sleeves of her robe as Scott continued, "What did he do to you, Marie? You can tell me. I know it must hurt, but whatever he did, I promise I'll make him pay."

By now, tears had formed in her eyes and she couldn't help but let out a pained laugh as she almost yelled, "What did he do? He loved me more than I've ever been loved in my whole life! He supported me! He took care of me when I was sick! He looked after me! He asked me to marry him..."

Her words gave way to sobs as she placed a hand on the table beside her in order to remain upright.

Scott stared at her in shock. The last thing he expected was to have Marie not only yell at him, but yell at him about how wonderful Logan had been to her. He thought for sure the feral had broken her heart...but it seemed as though she was the one who had broken his.

No wonder he got punched in the face.  


* * *

A week later, Kitty (aka- the neurotic bride-to-be) fell ill. She panicked because she was barely ten days away from her wedding and she feared she would still be sick on her wedding day.

Marie took her down to the med lab for a thorough exam by Hank, who determined that she just had a upper respiratory infection.

He ensured her that she would be fine in a matter of days, but he prescribed her a double round of antibiotics. Marie raised a brow as Kitty left, "Why a double round?"

Hank sighed as he puttered around the lab, "Recent studies have revealed that our super human abilities may require us to take larger doses of medications...during surgery, anesthesiologists have found that they had to monitor their mutant patients much more carefully than their human counterparts. Some mutants were even starting to wake up on the table."

Marie gasped, "My god. That's crazy! Why haven't studies been done before now?"

Hank smiled sagely, "There wasn't a Department of Mutant Affairs until recently, my dear."

She crossed her arms and watched Hank continue to move around the lab, "So...does that mean...all medications? Antibiotics, pain meds, hormonal therapy...birth control?"

He nodded, "This research is still in its early stages. The problem is, mutants can be so different than humans. Look at me...look at Kurt. Our anatomy is even different. We can't be treated by the same medicines or procedures as homo sapiens. From the research I've done and from what my colleagues have discovered, we know that for certain mutants, certain medicines may be a bit less effective than others. For a guy like Logan, medicines and anesthesia won't work at all...or be required for that matter. And a mutant like you might require larger doses."

Marie looked down as she felt her heart rate increase. Could the nausea she was feeling be a result of her broken heart...or something else?

Hank noticed as she stumbled a little and put a hand on a nearby counter to keep from falling, "Are you alright, Rogue?"

She slowly lowered herself into a chair and breathed out, "I don't know."

"My dear, you look quite pale. What's the matter?"

She put a hand on her forehead and swayed where she sat, "I...I need you to do somethin' for me."

He put a hand on her shoulder to steady her, "Certainly. What do you need?"

She bit her bottom lip, "I need you to run a pregnancy test."

To say the look on Hank's face was more than a little surprised would have been an understatement.  


* * *

Marie found Logan in his room the next day, packing.

She stood in the doorway with her hand still on the knob, "What are you doin'?"

"What's it look like?" he grumbled as he continued to move around the room.

Her bottom lip trembled a little, "Logan...we need to talk-"

He cut her off without looking at her as he continued packing, "What's there to talk about? I asked you to marry me, you said no...'nuff said."

She stepped in and closed the door behind her, "You know why I said no."

He suddenly slammed the bag on the floor and yelled, "And that's supposed to make it hurt any less? I'm supposed to be ok with the fact that you'd just give up on us...on me? You wouldn't even try to see if we could just work it out in some way?"

She bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling as her vision grew bleary with tears, "I know...I'm sorry...but we need to talk...we need to work it out..."

Logan was prepared to rant more, but he immediately fell silent upon hearing that. He took a cautious step forward, "Why...why now?"

"Lots of reasons..."

"Humor me, kid. You come in here after throwin' my heart in a blender to stop me from leavin'...I think I deserve some sort of explanation."

She looked into his eyes, "Cause it hurts to live without you...it hurts to know you won't be there when I wake up and I hate to think that I'll never kiss you again...or fall asleep with you strokin' my hair after we've made love."

Logan looked away to keep from falling apart in front of her. It killed him to think he couldn't be with her anymore.

Before he could say anything, she spoke up, "You know, you're right...I gave up on us too soon...but I know I don't want to...I never wanted to...I just thought that's what was best for you."

He suddenly walked over and pulled her into his arms as he kissed her head, "Damn, kid...you almost killed me..." He pulled her back to look down into her eyes, "Promise me you'll never leave me..."

She stared up into his eyes, "I promise...but there's somethin' else I have to tell you..."

The serious tone of her voice made him release her from the embrace and look down into her eyes concernedly, "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip as a couple of tears formed in her eyes, "Damn...I don't even know why I'm cryin'."

He wiped a tear away and smiled, "It's ok, darlin'...it can't be that bad. You already promised you'd never leave me...I can handle whatever you gotta say."

She took his hand and kissed his palm before slowly guiding it down to her belly. As she pressed his hand to her stomach, she stared into his eyes for a moment to wait for him to realize what she was trying to tell him.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. He suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her sweetly on the mouth, pouring every inch of love he had within him into her mouth as their lips connected.

He rested his forehead against hers as he continued to hold her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs as he looked into her eyes.

Logan kissed her again before lowering himself to his knees in front of her and gently brushing a hand over her belly. He closed his eyes as he leaned forward and lifted her shirt to lay a gentle kiss on her stomach, then turned his head and pressed his ear against her lower abdomen, wrapping his arms around her hips in the process.

He felt her fingers lovingly play through his hair as he picked up on the tiniest sound...a small, fast fluid heartbeat...it was music to his ears.

* * *

**Review please! Did I make up for your heart break from the previous chapter?**


	10. Logan's Favorite Body Part

**Logan's Favorite Body Part**  
**Rating: M**

**Summary: Marie's changing body is making her self conscious, but all it does to Logan is make him horny. **  


* * *

"Come on...come on...button...button."

Logan had walked in on his fiance trying, in vain, to button up her jeans. He raised a brow and set her breakfast on the desk as she gave up and stomped her foot, "This is bull shit!" He smiled tiredly as she looked over at the food, which was an assortment of toast, eggs, hash browns and other delicious breakfast goodies, "Noooo way...I can't eat that. I'm already huge as is..."

"Marie. You're eatin' that damned breakfast. It's not good for the baby if you don't eat."

She motioned at her reflection in the mirror, "But look at me! I can't fit any of my clothes."

He scratched his head, "That might be because you're five months pregnant, baby."

"It would be good if I actually looked pregnant instead of fat!"

Logan stood and took her face in his hands, fully ready to repeat the speech he'd had to perform every morning since the first time she noticed her belly poke out, but instead, he just sighed, "It's time to get you some maternity clothes."

A few hours later, they were returning to their room with several shopping bags. Marie still looked upset as she sat down on the bed. He knelt down in front of her, "Look, kid...I know you've got all sorts of crazy hormones surging through your body, but I'm reachin' the end of my rope here. You knew your body was gonna change when you found out you were pregnant. It's only temporary...so I, as a man, am havin' a hard time getting why you're being so crazy about this."

She sighed and looked down, "I just...I'm afraid you won't find me attractive anymore."

He scoffed in disbelief, "Are you fuckin' kidding me? Marie...look at me." She did as asked as he continued and put a hand on her stomach, "You are more beautiful now than you've ever been to me...you're gorgeous this way, kid."

She blushed a little and looked down, "Really?"

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely. Come on, kid...try on that new dress I picked out."

Marie sighed, picked up one of the shopping bags and disappeared into the bathroom. A few moments later, she emerged wearing a strapless dress that the sales lady said had an "umpire waist". The fabric below her extremely full breasts flowed around her swelling stomach. He smiled and stood, "C'mere..."

She took his hands as he guided her to the full length mirror. He stood behind her, "Now tell me this woman isn't the most beautiful thing alive."

She blushed and looked down, "I'll admit it...the dress is nice."

"You make the dress, kid."

She turned around and kissed him. He allowed his hands to roam down her waist to cup her buttocks as he gently pulled her closer to his body.

He smirked against her lips, "Feelin' any better?"

She put her arms around his neck and nodded, "A little..."

"You know what I want you to try on now?"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on...not that!"

"Just try it..."

Marie let out a soft growl as she stomped to the bathroom and nearly slammed the door. Logan sat on the bed and prayed his little plan didn't back fire.

Several minutes later, she called through the bathroom door, "I'm not comin' out in this! Pregnant women should not wear lingerie!"

"My pregnant woman does...now get that sexy ass out here."

When she snatched open the door, his mouth dropped open at the sight of her. She wore a sheer teddy that pressed her breasts together and upwards. Sheer fabric hung over her stomach and was open in the middle, allowing her baby bump to peek through.

She walked out to the center of the room and immediately began ranting, "I look like a fuckin' blimp. I mean seriously...look at my stomach! It's huge...and when did I grow an extra ass?"

As she continued to stare at herself in the mirror and rant, Logan stood and undressed. By the time he had pulled down his pants to reveal a throbbing erection, she finally finished fussing and turned around. She smiled a little, "Uhhh...what ya doin' baby?"

"Just showing you that your body is so hot, I can still get a hard on...even if you are ranting like a crazy person."

Marie rolled her eyes, but smiled in spite of herself, "You're weird..."

"Glad you think so...now I heard what you had to say about your body...you wanna hear what I have to say about it?"

She crossed her arms, "Ok."

He stood behind her and kissed her neck, "Look at that rack, kid...your tits are the reason why God created breasts."

Her blush caused him to smirk and lay another sensual kiss on her neck as he continued, "And your legs...shapely...soft...every time you wear a skirt, I have to fight to keep from whippin' it out to have my way with you right then and there."

He ran a hand over her ass and kissed the shell of her ear, "...your ass is round, high and perfect...just made for squeezin'."

A giggle escaped her lips as he squeezed her ass, then turned her around. He kissed her lips and allowed his hands to squeeze her breasts, "Now even though you have heavenly breasts..." He ran a hand up the inside of her thigh, "Mile long legs..." He smirked as he squeezed her buttocks, "...And an ass that makes me weak in the knees...this..." He slowly placed both hands on either side of her swollen belly, "...this perfect round belly is my favorite part of you..."

She looked up into his eyes as she gently ran his hands up his arms, "Really?"

He nodded and looked down at her belly as he reached inside of the sheer fabric to stroke her stomach, "This is the most beautiful, sexy thing I've ever seen..."

She closed her eyes and moaned as he pushed his hand into her panties. He kissed her passionately as his fingers finger gently stroking and rubbing at her clit, quickly making her wet.

Marie moaned into his mouth and grabbed his forearm as he pushed his middle finger inside of her. He moved his lips away from hers so that he could watch her face as he fingered her. Her eyes were closed and her head hung back in an expression of sheer ecstasy.

He removed his finger and guided her to the bed. He laid her down and pulled her panties off as he knelt in front of her and lifted her leg, laying a gentle kiss on her ankle.

Logan trailed kisses up her leg until he reached the apex of her thighs. Marie arched as he dipped his tongue inside of her and licked up her folds, making her moan loudly and writhe in pleasure.

He continued his ministrations for several moments before she whispered breathlessly, "Please baby...I need you inside of me."

He climbed up on the bed and knelt between her legs before pushing himself inside. Marie licked her lips as he fucked her with deep, long strokes.

She ran her hand down his perfectly toned stomach as he held her legs open and pumped into her, watching as her delicious body undulated against his. After a few minutes, he leaned over and laid a hungry kiss on her lips as his strokes grew faster and deeper.

He felt her body shudder beneath his as they both came, crying out in unison. When the waves of pleasure subsided, he pulled from her and laid down beside her, smiling as she fought to catch her breath.

He gathered her into his arms and laid a hand on her belly...his favorite body part.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the Smuff!**


	11. Logan's Favorite Hiding Place

**Logan's Favorite Hiding Place**  
**Rated: M**

**Summary: This is loosely based off of my husband's experience during my pregnancy. It wasn't ME! It was the hormones...seriously.**

* * *

Logan took a deep swig of his beer and closed his eyes, smiling at the quiet of the garage. He'd been tinkering with his Harley all he could these past couple of months because, as Jean said, he wouldn't be able to work on bikes much after the baby was born.

She would know. She and Scooter had recently welcomed a baby girl into the world and even Logan had to admit, she was a cute little thing.

His precious silence was interrupted by footsteps approaching, so he hid the beer and straightened. Logan was surprised to see Scott enter the garage and quickly resumed drinking his beer. The two hadn't been alone in a room together since the night Logan punched him.

They stood across from each other for several moments...almost looking like they were in an old Western stand off. Scott looked around and noted the cooler of beers beside the Harley, "Are you hiding from your wife?"

Logan scoffed and waved him off dismissively, "Pshhhh...no! Why would I do somethin' like that? That may be what girly men like you do, but I don't have to hide from my wife. I'm not afraid of her."

They both heard footsteps approaching. Scott turned to look at the door and smiled as Storm entered, "Hey, I was looking for last year's admission records, the professor said you had them."

"Oh yeah, they're just on my desk, you can't miss 'em."

Storm quirked an eyebrow, "What are you doin' in here?"

Scott started to motion toward where he thought Logan was standing behind him, but when he turned to look, he found an empty garage, "I was...I was...just in here...talking to myself, I guess."

Storm laughed, "Ah...I see. Don't spend too much time talking to yourself. It starts to look a little crazy after a while."

Scott nodded and waved at her as she left. When she was gone, he turned around and cleared his throat, "You can come out now, Logan."

Logan popped up from his hiding place behind his bike and a large tool chest. Scott crossed his arms and stared him down for a second before Logan growled lightly, "Alright...fine. So maybe I AM hiding...what's it to ya?" Scott laughed, causing Logan to roll his eyes and nod as he took another sip of his beer, "Ha-ha...laugh it up..."

"I'm not laughing at you...I'm laughing because you took my hiding place."

Logan raised a brow, "You hid from Jean?"

Scott leaned against the hood of his car and nodded, "Oh yeah. Started coming down here right around week 32. She turned into a real piece of work...the mood swings were-"

"God awful..."

Scott shook his head, "Mood swings? Sweet little Marie?"

"That..." Logan pointed in the direction of the stairs, "...is not sweet little Marie. That is her psychotic, much meaner twin."

"That bad, huh?"

Logan took another deep swig of his beer and tossed Scott one, "Just don't be late with her food and never EVER get the order wrong."

Scott popped open a beer and took a sip, "Oh yes. The food. Jean threw a plate of spaghetti against the wall once because there wasn't enough sauce on it."

"We've had similar incidents...and God, I love her more than life itself and I know pregnancy is hard...but all the whining and constant need for food, back rubs and foot rubs starts wearin' on my nerves."

"Well, I can tell you that it's all worth it."

Logan grunted and raised a brow, "You mean when the kid pops out, I'll immediately forget about all the bitching and psychotic behavior?"

"Not right away...I mean, look at Rachel. She's coming up on six months and I still haven't forgotten enough to start wanting to try for another baby...but I look and her and know I'd do it all over again to get her."

Logan nodded and looked down thoughtfully. There was a long moment of silence between them before Logan looked up, "Sorry about the punch, man..."

Scott raised his brows, "Wow...7 months later. I wasn't even sure you remembered."

Logan smirked, "You were bein' an ass that night. Can't say I fully regret it..."

Scott rolled his eyes. They both looked up as Jean entered the room with Rachel in her arms, "Logan...there you are. Marie's looking for you."

Logan drained the rest of his beer and stood. Scott held up a fist, "Stay strong."

When Logan left the room, Jean would ask what that was all about.

He found Marie in the kitchen, heating up a mug of hot cocoa. She seemed to be craving all things chocolate nowadays. He smiled, "Hey baby...how are ya?"

She sighed, "My kidneys are getting pulverized by mini-Wolverine."

Logan rubbed her back and kissed her temple, "Go lay down darlin'. I'll finish up here."

Marie clutched her heart and smiled as she pursed her lips, "Oh god...baby...you're so sweet."

_Oh shit...I know that look. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry...__fuck...she's cryin'._

He smiled wearily and pulled her into an embrace as he kissed her forehead, "It's ok baby...I'm happy to do it."

She sniffled and nodded as he gave her ass a gentle pat, scooting her off toward the direction of their bedroom.

When he arrived in their room, she was laying on her side in one of his flannel shirts. Her belly was too large to button it in front, so it stuck out of the opening of the shirt. Logan smirked and cocked his head to the side, "You look amazing."

Marie blushed softly and held out her hand to him, "Come 'ere, handsome."

He took her hand before she pulled him down onto the bed. She placed his hand on the side on her belly. He felt a very strong, very sizable shift within her, "Whoa..."

She nodded and laid her head down, "Been like that every night."

Logan gently pressed against her stomach. After a few seconds, he watched the baby bump back, making them both smile and laugh. He did it again, eliciting the same response. He breathed out and looked at her as he continued stroking her stomach, "Strong..."

"And smart..."

He leaned over and laid a kiss on her belly before straightening and brushing some hair out of her face, "I love you, darlin'."

"I know this pregnancy hasn't been easy on you...and I wanted to let ya know how much I appreciate you for puttin' up with me."

Logan smiled a little, "You're havin' my baby...it's the least I can do..."

She sat up and kissed his lips hungrily, "If my fatness doesn't disgust you...I'd like to show you just how much I appreciate you."

"Baby...for the last time, you're not fat."

"Oh yeah? Then what am I?"

"Sexy as hell", he murmured as he captured her lips in a loving kiss.

He trailed kisses down her body and whispered sweet nothings against her skin before undressing and climbing onto the bed behind her. He gently fingered her for several moments before gently pushing himself inside of her.

Logan gripped her thigh and lifted her leg up in the air as he pumped into her and kissed her neck, "Mmmm...love you baby...love you so much..."

She reached back and gripped his ass as he pumped into her, making her body shudder and writhe in pleasure. Making love to him never ever got old...

After several moments of intense love making, she whimpered his name and cried out as she gripped the sheets, cumming hard. Logan followed close behind, almost roaring as he spilled himself inside of her.

After they had an opportunity to bask in the afterglow of their mutual climax, she stood and walked over to the hot chocolate he had brought up for her.

Her sweet demeanor melted away as she slammed the mug back down and screeched, "You didn't put marshmallows in it! Goddammit Logan!"

He sighed and looked at the clock. She'd lasted forty-five whole minutes without an outburst. He tiredly ran a hand over his face, "I'll go get you some more."

She grumbled as she lifted her pregnant frame out of bed and walked to the bathroom, "Don't bother."

Logan got dressed and went back down to his hiding place...hoping to be able to hang out there until her next outburst or she needed more food, sex, foot rubs or coddling.

* * *

**Review please! **


	12. Logan's Favorite Smell

**Logan's Favorite Smell**

**Summary: Logan and Marie's offspring arrives.**

* * *

It was 3am when he felt Marie poke him in the back. He groaned, "Baby...you've already had your ice cream..."

"I don't need ice cream, honey...I need a doctor. I'm in labor."

Logan shot straight up out of bed and began jogging around the room in an unproductive circle, "Ok. Ok. I know what to do. Just calm down. Are you calm? Where are my pants? Have you seen my pants?"

After a few moments of watching Logan panic and run around the room naked, Marie finally helped him locate his pants. Despite the mansion's fully stocked med lab, Marie had to go to a hospital in order to give birth.

The medical lab could treat any adult for virtually any ailment, but it lacked two things Marie insisted on: an epidural and an on-call Neonatologist. Luckily, Hank knew a mutant Obstetrician who practiced in White Plains and he was able to connect them with her during Marie's second trimester.

Logan very carefully led Marie out of the mansion and into the garage. Right before they got to the Range Rover that was now designated as "his", she gasped and grabbed her belly as water began pooling at her feet.

Logan jumped back, "Whoa! What the hell?"

"My water broke!"

"Is it gonna break again? Cause if it does, we're gonna need to take Scott's car."

She hit him on the arm, "Could you just get me into the damn car?"

He nodded and obeyed. A half hour later, Marie was checking into the birthing center. As they got her comfortable in her room, Logan called Hank and asked him to spread the word that she was in labor.

Jean, the professor and Hank showed up about an hour later, thinking that the baby would be born soon.

Unfortunately, the little one was just as stubborn as its mother.

Ten hours later, Marie was still stuck at four centimeters. The nurse suggested she wait until five centimeters to get her epidural, so she was having to labor through without the help of her long-desired pain medication.

Logan kissed her hand as she sat on her birthing ball and rocked back and forth, breathing in and out deeply. At that moment, he hated his enhanced senses. He could actually hear her uterus contracting before she even felt it.

He clutched her hand to his cheek as the contraction passed and stared into her eyes, "How you doin' babe?"

Her eyes were still closed and she was still breathing in and out, "Wooo...it hurts..."

He smiled and brushed her hair off of her forehead, "You're doin' real good."

She was given a short reprieve until the next contraction hit. She cried out softly and lowered her head as she attempted to concentrate on her movements atop the birthing ball. Logan dutifully wiped her face with a damp cloth and pulled her hair out of her face.

When that contraction passed, he pulled her hair into a pony tail and helped move her back to the bed so that the nurse could check her progress again.

The nurse got a funny look on her face, "Uh oh..."

Marie sat up on an elbow, "Uh oh? What do you mean 'Uh oh'?"

The nurse smiled nervously, "Looks like the moving around helped...you're fully dilated."

Logan's eyes widened, but he remained silent and just rubbed Marie's arm. He had no doubt that she could give birth naturally...it's just that she really...REALLY didn't want to.

Marie shook her head and laughed, "Ha...no...see...I didn't get my epidural. We were supposed to get my epidural at five centimeters...so I can't be fully dilated because I never got my epidural. Press the rewind button, lady!"

The nurse realized that Marie was obviously not going to listen to reason, "I'm going to call the doctor."

"Yeah you do that..." Marie snapped.

Logan watched as she cursed her way through another contraction. He was impressed, however, that she was able to fit a few hilarious jabs at the nurse.

A second later, the doctor entered and immediately began dressing in a smock, gloves and mask.

Marie laughed nervously, "What's goin' on, doc?"

The doctor looked up, "It's time, Marie. I know you wanted your epidural, but it's too late for that now. This happens sometimes. Women can go from zero to sixty in minutes."

Marie's eyes widened as they began setting her bed up for delivery. She looked at Logan and began nearly hyperventilating, "What? What? Logan...no...I can't do this."

Logan leaned down and took her face in her hands as he gently shushed her and stared into her eyes, "Marie...look at me. You've never backed down from a thing in your life. You're strong, ok? You can do anything. You're stronger than the pain, you hear me? You have kicked ass all day and I could not be prouder of you...this is the last step. You can do it."

She cringed and nodded, "Ok...ok...ok..."

Her bed was inclined and the doctor took her place between Marie's legs, "Alright Marie...let's try a couple of test pushes."

Logan held her hand she bore down with all of her might, almost shaking from exertion. The doctor nodded encouragingly as one of the nurses counted up to 10.

"Great! Great job Marie! You're almost crowning. Take a rest..."

Marie relaxed and panted as Logan kissed her temple and stroked her hair, "You're doin' so good baby...so good."

"Alright Marie...time for another push..."

Marie whimpered and began pushing again, gripping onto Logan's hand for dear life as she did. He heard some adamantium covered bones shift and clank against each other, making him realize that if he had the anatomy of a normal man, his hand would have been broken in at least two places by now.

The doctor nodded, "Gooood job, Marie...the baby's head is right here. Dad, do you want to see it?"

"Uhh...uhh..."

He didn't have the chance to answer. Marie cried out and began pushing again. Soon, it was announced that the head was out. After another, powerful push, the doctor lifted up their son, whose lungs were in full working order.

Logan stared wide mouthed as he watched the blood and goo covered baby boy scream and clumsily wave its arms and legs. He turned to Marie, took her face in his hands and kissed her wholly on the lips, "God! You're so amazing..."

Marie sniffled as she weakly returned Logan's kiss and stared at the baby.

The doctor motioned toward him, "Would you like to cut the cord, Logan?"

Logan gingerly moved forward and cut the cord as instructed and watched as they wiped the baby off and laid him on Marie's chest. She gasped as she got her first up close look at him, "I can't believe he's here...he's so beautiful..."

Logan moved forward and gently touched the baby's head. After some assistance from the nurse, Marie managed to pass the baby off to Logan, who had cautiously lowered himself into a nearby chair.

Despite the fact that the room was filled with bustling medical personnel and noisy equipment, the world that encompassed the three of them slowed to a precious halt as they silently stared at each other.

A half hour later, Logan burst through the double doors of the waiting room, "It's a boy...eight pounds even, 19 and a half inches long."

Jean had been replaced by Scott sometime during Marie's hours long labor, but Logan could care less. He gladly shook everyone's hand, including Scott's as he was offered congratulations and flooded with questions concerning Marie's state of health.

When he returned to the hospital room with Hank, Scott and the professor in tow, she had just finished her first attempt at nursing. She smiled wearily at them as they smiled giddily at the tiny bundle within her arms.

They gasped and cooed over the baby, paying compliments concerning his handsomeness, which Logan took full credit for.

Later that night, Marie fell asleep, utterly exhausted (and rightfully so) after the birth. Logan laid the baby down in his bed and laid down in the recliner next to Marie. He hadn't been asleep very long when he suddenly heard the cries of his son.

He smiled wearily and opened his eyes as he watched a tiny hand flail up out of the little baby bed. A nurse had already given the baby his first bath. Logan appreciated the fact that the soap they used was gentle and unscented, allowing him to memorize the baby's natural scent.

He kissed his son's forehead and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath...it was the most perfect thing he'd ever smelled in his life.

* * *

**Awwwwww!**


End file.
